User talk:ILikeLyke
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Teams Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Online Bakugan Team page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Benjiboy321 (Talk) 22:35, March 20, 2010 Age Lol Don't worry I'm 18 and I play Bakugan! --Malum.EXE Leader of Team Haos 23:52, March 22, 2010 (UTC) RE LOL Nice ^^ --Malum.EXE Leader of Team Haos 00:09, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Lets do this *right after the 2 on 2 Brawl" Ok after our 2 on 2 team brawl, we'll brawl 1 on 1! By the way, thanks for answering.Agent A- Grammar is the Key to sucess 21:22, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey Lyke, this is Horma from Benji's team. I forgot to tell you, but Lomar and I challenge you and Benji to a brawl. Yeah Man! You are great at doing your job and you should keep up the good work. You are continuing being an Admin. Congrats! --Benji Haha Ha, you're up early. It's like 6AM where I live Horma I just noticed something! Dude, I just noticed something, in the Double Battle, I started with my strongest, my Haos Lumagrowl (770 G), and when you said that you were going to start with your weakest, Aquos Lumagrowl (600 G), lol we both have Lumagrowls! --Kevin Leader of Team Haos 01:31, April 5, 2010 (UTC) BTW BTW, Welcome to Team Haos! --Kevin Leader of Team Haos 01:35, April 5, 2010 (UTC) np man --Kevin Leader of Team Haos 03:47, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ok i see --Kevin Leader of Team Haos 03:49, April 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: What Yeah he did ill put y'alls names back --Kevin Leader of Team Haos 13:50, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Art Hi Lyke, this is James. Your art is amazing!! Would you like to help me on the fanon wika?? Look up: Bakugan: Brawl Evolution. Killing in the name of! 21:12, April 12, 2010 (UTC) James = Chalenge = Hey Lyke, I chalenge you to a brawl! Leave a message on my talk page if you acept! GERRYMANDER! = Battle = The battle has started Lyke- Bakulomar GERRYMANDER! RE: Proctor Sure, I'll be the proctor for your match! Agent A- Just some advice! 23:42, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Art Yeah, it was me. Also, why were everyones edits erased??? New Team Hello Lyke! Lomar and I have organized a new team! We invite you to be the Aquos brawler on our team! Our team is called All Star Brawlers, and we will brawl together on Dimensions! So, will you join? --- James Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:19, May 27, 2010 (UTC) hwo do i joina team im fire returning and our brawl oh hey i would like to say that i had to go on a trip for a time and i forfiet the brawl and that was a pretty good game and great job. -blocksat THANX Thanks Lyke for saving the wiki. Also, what city do you live in? Cuz i'm going to the Toronto area in July. Thanks again! -- Horma Great Aether! 22:22, June 17, 2010 (UTC) THANX Thanks Lyke for saving the wiki. Also, what city do you live in? Cuz i'm going to the Toronto area in July. Thanks again! -- Horma Great Aether! 22:22, June 17, 2010 (UTC) THANX Thanks Lyke for saving the wiki. Also, what city do you live in? Cuz i'm going to the Toronto area in July. Thanks again! -- Horma Great Aether! 22:22, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Good job Lyke! Thanks for fixing the wiki! This wiki is safe in your hands..... Anyways, do you know where Benji's been? Agent A- Can't let you do that StarFox! 01:36, June 18, 2010 (UTC) =This...= This... is madness....This......is....Spartablaster! Hey Lyke. -Bakulomar Black Ace.EXE Yeah, Black Ace.EXE is Kevin's. He announced it on Role Play 2. Agent A- Can't let you do that StarFox! 21:40, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Black Ace.EXE Yes. Black Ace.EXE is mine! --Transcode! Pyro Phoenix! 22:34, June 27, 2010 (UTC)